Never Friends Forever
by tremblinplue333
Summary: "So what if you're in love with me? Isn't that great? Coz I'm in love with you too." No, they can't be friends forever.
1. Ice Cream

1st Chapter Title: Ice Cream

One, I don't own Fairy Tail because I'm not Hiro Mashima and two, I am a non-native English speaker.

* * *

She couldn't wait. Lucy ran as fast as she could towards Natsu's room. She didn't care less if her ice-cream was melting and spilling off the cone and she most definitely didn't give two shits about those boarders who were gazing at her. She just can't wait to tell him the good news. The closer she got to where her best friend was the greater her excitement became.

Natsu was the very first person who talked to her the first day she had laid foot in Fairy Tail University. Their first encounter didn't end well though. Natsu was being a jerk asking her why in the world she had a super huge chest. Of course, she instantly bestowed him a pretty good Lucy kick. It sent him flying towards the pool, which he almost drowned in since he didn't know how to swim. He looked really pathetic back then. It was such a memorable first meeting and never did she expect that the pathetic idiotic would become her bestest friend ever.

Well, she took pride in being the closest girl to him. Natsu was such a hottie. Almost, if not all girls in their University had a crush on him including her but not the crush-love-thing. Just crush, admiration. _Nothing more, nothing less?_ _I mean, nothing more, nothing less. Period. _She thought to herself.

Sure, Natsu was a pain in the ass sometimes but he can be a real sweetheart if he wants to. He brings her chocolates, flowers and random sweet stuffs whenever he feels like it. Damn, he even bought her a huge teddy bear and gave it to her inside their classroom, in front of all their classmates and their teacher, who was in the middle of his discussion that time. It wasn't Valentines Day or her birthday. He said 'I just wanna be the reason for your smile today' . She smiled like an idiot for the whole week, might be for the whole month if she didn't find out that he'd also given his girlfriend an exact same teddy bear.

And yeah, one of the things she hated about him was he changes girlfriends as fast as he changes his underwear. Natsu was a womanizer but his womanizing had no effect on her. Guess that's why they were best friends, because all the girls Natsu flirted with instantly became his girl, except her. His flirting would never work on her and she seriously thought that was the reason Natsu was drawn into her. He adored her for not liking him in a like-like kind of way even though he used all the courting and seducing strategies and techniques he'd mastered. Hell, he even stripped in front of her but Lucy just kicked his butt out of her room. Since then, he'd stopped wooing her and their genuine friendship commenced.

"Finally!" Lucy's smile grew wider at the sight of Natsu's room number. Room SEXY 101 and yep Natsu wrote the word SEXY. Their dorm master always scolded him for that, but I guess he just got tired, whenever he erased the word sexy, Natsu just wrote it again the next day. Natsu was just too stubborn. "Natsu! I have some super dooper good news for you!" And though she was still catching her breath and her ice cream had completely melted, she rushed closer to the door, grabbed her duplicate key and opened it as rapidly as she can.

"NATSU, YOU PASSED TRIGINOMET…" Lucy's eyes widened, her face flushed and she swore she felt her heart jumped six inches from her chest.

Natsu, her precious dearest Natsu was naked and on top of a brunette girl on bed. Both maniacs stopped rocking and stared at her. The girl had an annoyed look on her face while Natsu… "Yo!" he greeted calmly even though he was in the weirdest position Lucy had ever seen.

3 seconds…

5 seconds…

10 seconds…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" Lucy's scream echoed in the whole dormitory and beyond. Natsu jumped out of bed in surprise, naked and all. "You sinful perverted morons…"

"Lucy…" Natsu wasn't able to finish his words when an ice cream cone landed on his face.

"MANIAC!" Then Lucy ran as fast as she can away from the harlots.

**~X~**

Lucy was doing breathing exercises to calm her nerves, but it was all futile. She just kept on shaking, sweating and her heart kept on throbbing like a bitch.

She admitted her eyes weren't really virgin since senior high. Her closest friends forced her to watch a porn movie because they felt bad for her not seeing one. Yeah, her friends in high school were perverts but not as perverted as her best friend now. Hell, how many times had she seen Natsu making out in each and every corner of their school? How many times did she catch him sleeping with a girl by his side in his room? But it was the very first time she caught him in the middle of having sex. Damn! Porn videos? She can handle those alright but live ones? She had a good feeling that that horrible scene she just witnessed will haunt her for days.

"Idiot Natsu! Idiot…Idiot…IDIOT!"

**~X~**

"Natsu, where the hell do you think you're going?"

He wasn't sure if he'd put on his boxers right but he could care less. He needed to find Lucy quickly.

"Natsu?"

"I'm so sorry," he apologized while putting on his clothes. "But I really need to chaste after that blondie."

"What? But we aren't even done yet. You said you'll make love to me till I drop."

Natsu eyed at her and the brunette did her puppy-dog pout, a move that never failed her to get a man's attention back but she was disappointed when she heard Natsu's words.

"I'm sorry. You are really awesome - damn where is my fucking shoe? - sexy and all" He looked at her apologetically. "But my best friend there might just jump off a cliff out of shock. I really have to find her." And with that, he rushed out of his dorm. "You better not do anything stupid, Lucy."

**~X~**

"It'll haunt me on my sleep, even when I'm awake. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my studies anymore. I'll surely fail. My parents will despise me for failing. They will cast me away and I'll live life alone, penniless and worthless. I'll be nothing but a rat, eating somebody's leftovers. No, I might become worst than a rat. No, no, no. Might as well be dead. Yes, it's better to be dead than see my dreams and life shattered before my very eyes." Lucy muttered.

She was now on the building's rooftop, standing on the very edge while looking down the ground. The people and everything looked so tiny from where she was now, but that was to be expected since she was on top of a ten-storey building.

"Goodbye Natsu and thank you for ruining my life because of your perverseness. See you in the afterlife." And without second thoughts, Lucy jumped off the building. While she was being pulled by gravity her life dramatically flashed before her eyes. Guess that only happens when a person was about to face death. She shut her eyes closed, ready to face grim reaper but then she heard a familiar sexy voice. "That voice. I heard his voice. I'm sure he's here." She opened her eyes and shouted his name. "Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"Luce…"

She saw Natsu running as fast as he could while looking out at her. She was more than sure he was trying to save her. Natsu was going to catch her even though she fell from the rooftop of a ten-storey building and it'll sure hurt if she fell on his arms. He might break his ohh-so-perfect and muscular arms and then he can never play his favorite sport ever again. He was willing to sacrifice his arms and his dream to become a popular basketball player.

She can't…She can't waste her life knowing someone cared for her this much. She needed to live. She had to. "Natsu….Catch me… I want to live…" A tear escaped from her eye.

"I want to live with you…" she shouted, falling quickly down to the solid ground.

"Luce…" Natsu was finally on the right place and angle where he will surely catch Lucy. He was wearing a worried but determined expression that Lucy can't help but smile. He will save her.

"Natsu~"

Both Lucy and Natsu's attention were diverted to the brunette naked girl running towards Natsu with open arms and bouncing boobs. Natsu instantly drooled and rushed towards the booby. Before Lucy knew it, the two were now making out while she was being pulled by gravity.

"You idiot Natsu," A vein popped on her head, her forehead creased and brows knitted together. "I'll kill both of you….." she roared.

"As if," she heard the brunette uttered. "You're gonna die, remember?"

"Goodbye, Luce." Natsu waved her goodbye and blew her a flying kiss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…" Lucy shouted till she landed hard on the solid ground, bits of dust and rubble flying around her. She puked blood then she was dead.

"Lucy…" Natsu shouted and rushed towards her. "Lucy…" He shook her shoulders.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…"

"Damn you Natsu! Even in hell, I still hear your voice," she mumbled.

"Lucy, Lucy... Hey! WAKE UP YOU SLACKER!"

"Shut the hell up…" Lucy opened her eyes and kicked Natsu as hard as she can that the poor kissed the ground.

"Huh? Natsu?" She roamed her eyes around. "Where am I?"

"Man, that hurts like hell." Natsu was now rubbing his sore cheek while struggling to stand up. "Well, thanks to me I woke you up before some pervert saw you and rape you here to death. It's already getting dark. You have an apartment of your own so why not sleep there instead of here in the open park."

"Eh? Park?" And suddenly everything that happened that day flashbacked in her mind, how she caught Natsu being on top of a girl and how she had nightmare just awhile ago because of that scene. Her jaw tightened and her hands balled into fists. "You…I'll kill you Natsu…"

End

That was long, right? X'D I was just in the mood. Guess what? Because I'm so in the mood, I also finished chapter two already so review and I shall give you second chappy sooner than soon. ;)

R&R


	2. Ashtray

Second Chapter's Title: Ashtray

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the beta'd version. BIG THANKS to **Icetail1r** for beta reading this story. Ain't I lucky to find a beta reader like her? ;) She's the best!

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter… ;)

* * *

Natsu's whole body was aching. He felt like a million kilos of metal had been dropped on him. It was a miracle he could still walk after Lucy beat him to a pulp. He just can't believe that despite all those brutalities he got from this blondie, he was still walking her home.

"Geez…my whole body sore," he complained while trying to massage his back. His backbone might really be broken.

"Ha! Blame yourself for that." Lucy crossed her arms on her chest. "How dare you do such a sinful exhibition in front of me!"

"Well, if you didn't break in my room then you wouldn't see that."

She glared at him. "Are you saying that it's my fault?"

"Yeah, of course. Have you ever heard about knocking first before you enter?"

"Someone who always barges in my apartment has guts to say that huh?" she scowled and Natsu backed off a little. She can be really scary sometimes. "And besides why did you even give me that stupid duplicate of your room key if you didn't want me going inside your filthy room?"

"Hey, my room isn't filthy."

"Ohh yeah? It's a pig sty."

"That's just my style. I decorated it like that."

"Yeah, yeah Natsu. Whatever."

He could tell his precious Lucy was really mad at him this time. He let out a deep breath. He won't let the day end without making her forgive him and without seeing her smile. If there was one thing he wouldn't trade of anything, it was Lucy's wonderful smile. Her smile was like something magical that always manages to brighten his day and relieve him from any kind of pain.

Natsu swung an arm around Lucy's shoulder. The blonde tried to jerk away but his arm was glued around her shoulder.

"You forgot already? You were the one who asked a duplicate key of my room when we had an argument once about me barging in your place." Natsu grinned. "You were like, 'To be fair, you should give me a key to your room so I can break in their too anytime I want'" Natsu tried to mimicked her tone and voice. Lucy glared at him and he just chuckled.

"Now, you see why I hesitated giving you that key. I don't want you seeing private stuffs that I do behind the close door."

"Natsu, why do you like sex so much?" Lucy asked in a rather serious tone while looking on the road.

"Because it is so damn good," he answered right away while smiling like a total maniac.

"If it is that good then I should definitely try that too, right?" She turned to him and was startled when he had a horror look on his face like it was the end of the world. "Natsu, you alright?"

Natsu suddenly faced her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Lucy, I was just kidding. Sex is the most awful thing you can ever do in the world. You know S stands for scandalous, E is for evil and X for…for…" Lucy can't help but chuckle at the sight of her idiot of a best friend trying to think of a word that starts with letter X. "for X-rated. See? Those are all bad. Sex is bad."

"Sex is bad your ass." Lucy pushed him and walked away from him. Natsu followed suit.

"Trust me. It's really bad Lucy unless you'll do it with me."

"Haha. I'd rather do it with Gray than you."

"Say what?" Natsu grabbed her by the arm and forced her to face him again. "Tell me that you are joking." It was the very first time she saw him that serious. There was no hint of playing around in his tone and expression.

Gray was their classmate and one of their circle of friends. She often told Natsu how she found Gray attractive and how she was starting to have crush on him and whenever she said that, her pink haired friend will give her one hundred reasons why she shouldn't have a crush on Gray.

_Ha! You ruined my day so I'll tease you this time. _She thought inwardly. "I'm serious. You got me curious about sex so I'm going to ask Gray to come by my house later and have him take my virginity."

"W-what?" Natsu face can't be painted. His face was crunched up like hell and he couldn't believe he was hearing those words from Lucy. "Lucy, I thought you said you'll do that only after you get married."

"I changed my mind. I'll do it tonight." Lucy took her cell phone out of her bag. "In fact, I'ma call Gray now." She pretended to dial her dark-haired friend's number but Natsu grabbed it in one swift movement and placed it inside his pocket.

"Over my dead body." Then he dragged her to the opposite direction.

"Hey where are you taking me?" Lucy strived to free herself but Natsu's grip tightened.

"You'll be sleeping in my room. I know you have lots of phones in your apartment. I won't let you call Gray."

"And I'm not going to sleep on a bed where you just had sex with that brunette," she retorted, kicking and punching him this time. "Let me go, I'll call Gray."

"I promise I won't have sex with any girl for a month just please don't do it." Lucy can't see if he's being serious since he was walking ahead while dragging her but she can feel the pleading in his voice. "I won't make out and won't flirt. I promise you that. Just don't do it."

"B-but w-why?"

"I told you sex is bad."

**~X~**

Lucy walked out from the bathroom clad in Natsu's big and long shirt as well as pajamas. Natsu was tall and muscular that's why she looked so freaking lame while wearing his clothes.

She saw Natsu spacing out while sitting back lazily on the chair. He was like that since they arrived in his dormitory. "Natsu, I'm hungry."

"Just cook whatever you like," were his reply without even bothering to glance at her direction.

Lucy threw whatever her hand took hold and unfortunately it was an ashtray and it landed straight on his face. Natsu shrieked like a girl that it hurt Lucy's ears hearing it.

"What the fuck? Aww…Damn…" Natsu was now covering his face with his hands and a bump automatically grew on his forehead.

Lucy felt the pang of guilt but she shrugged it off knowing that he deserved that hit. "I'm your visitor here. You should at least treat me right and cook for me."

"Ohh yeah? You're asking me to treat you right after you ruined my godly face like this? The hell?" Natsu rubbed the bulge on his head. "Aww… Take me to the doctor. I think my skull just cracked or better yet you cook food for me."

"Or I can just call Gray, right?"

Natsu abruptly stood up. "What do you want to eat?"

**~X~**

Lucy stared at Natsu's fried burnt chicken and burnt rice. She sighed. She shouldn't have asked him to cook for her. She knew Natsu sucks in cooking. "So this is what you'll serve for a visitor?"

"You should be thankful this sexy guy bothered to cook food for you," he snapped while icing the swollen bruise on his forehead.

"Very funny." Lucy tried to taste his food but the moment he put it in her mouth, she directly spat it out. "This sucks. Guess Gray could cook me better food."

"Graydoesn'tknowhowtocookanything," Natsu said very fast that Lucy hasn't understood a single word.

"And Gray doesn't talk like an idiot."

Much to Lucy's surprise Natsu slammed the ice pack on the table. "Stop talking about Gray when you are with me." Lucy blinked while looking at his angry and annoyed face. Natsu grabbed the food and threw it in the trash can. Then he got an apple in the fridge and hand it to Lucy. She took it without a word.

"I always eat your food not because your cooking is good but because you're the one who cook it. I know I am a nobody in the cooking department but I tried anyways. The least thing you can do is not compare me with that stupid porn star." Then he walked out of his room, slamming the door.

"W-what has gotten into him? Is Natsu in his period or something? I haven't seen him that serious in years." Lucy sighed. "But he's right. I could have been less harsh and thanked him for a well burnt rice and chicken. Stupid Lucy! Why was my day turned like this?"

**~X~**

Natsu walked towards nowhere in particular, pissed like hell. "Why was Lucy keep on mentioning that bastard's name anyways?" Natsu shoved his hand on his pocket and take out Lucy's phone. He stared at it for a minute before going through her contact list and searched for Gray's name. There was none. Natsu took out his phone from his other pants' pocket and looked for Gray's number then she dialed it in Lucy's just in case she was using another name for him. He suddenly got nervous. What if Lucy saved his number using endearments like babe, dear, hubby, teddy bear, hun, sweetheart or love? He was so gonna pulverize her phone. But his fretting didn't last long when he found out that Lucy didn't have Gray's number. That just means she'd neither texted nor called Gray ever since. And Natsu's good mood returned just like that. "I'ma buy Luce all her favorite food." Then he rushed towards the restaurant while grinning from ear to ear.

End of Chapter 2.

_R&R_


	3. Pillows and Blankets

Chapter three: Pillows and Blankets

A/N: All credits to **Icetail1r** for my good grammar.

* * *

"Luce…"

Lucy turned to Natsu, who just entered the door with a plastic bag full of food on hand.

"Hey, you should eat dinner now. I bought all your favorite foods," he uttered with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Lucy quirked a brow towards him, "Natsu your mood swings are scary. Oh no!" Lucy gasped and suddenly got worried. "I think I might've given you brain damage because of that ashtray. Natsu, let me see your bruise."

She rushed towards him, leaned close and inspected the bruise on his forehead. Their faces were only few inches apart and if any of them move a bit closer, their lips would definitely come in contact.

"Crap, it's swollen. Does it hurt?"

"Yep," he responded honestly. "But you know too well how to take that pain away, right?" He smirked and Lucy just sighed. Then she tiptoed and kissed his bruise lightly.

"Better now?"

Natsu nodded. "All well." He then enveloped her hand with his free hand and pulled her to the kitchen. "Let's eat together, lovely."

A slight curve crept on Lucy's face. She loved whenever Natsu call her lovely, beautiful, pretty, and sexy or any other endearments. He even called her that way in public. Before, she always got embarrassed whenever he did it, but now, she was used to it and even liked it.

**~X~**

Both were now happily munching the delicious food in front of them. They were seated across each other and were constantly glancing towards each other time to time.

"Natsu, if you have something to say just say it."

"Same to you, Luce. Spit it out," he said with an ample amount of food in his mouth.

"Well," She dropped her spoon and fork and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for being so harsh about your cooked food. I'm really sorry but it really sucked Natsu, my esophagus wouldn't allow it into my stomach."

"Hey, my cooking is getting better and," He shoved another spoonful of food in his mouth. "I wasn't mad because of that," he continued while chewing his food. Lucy handed her water and he gulped it right away. That's his Lucy alright, she knew what he needed. "I was mad because you compared me with that freak."

"You mean Gray?"

"Hey will you stop mentioning his name. It pisses the hell out of me." Natsu tsked and then returned his attention to his food.

"Why are you so mad at him? Haven't you two been friends since kindergarten?" Lucy brushed off the residue on the side of his mouth.

"I ain't mad at him."

"Are you jealous then?"

Natsu met her gaze. "And if I am?"

Lucy made a deep single audible respiration and played with her food. "If you get jealous just because I mentioned his name then imagine the intensity of my jealousy when I see you making love to that woman," she confessed while a shade of pink tinted her cheeks.

Natsu was taken aback. He'd never known that Lucy got jealous whenever he made out with random girls. Well, she got mad and all but then she always spoke to him after a few hours or days. He thought she just didn't like how his playing with girls and never thought she was jealous.

"Then why didn't you tell me? You should just have spat that out in front of my sexy face!"

"I always tell you that." She was already raising her voice and her grip on her fork tightened, which made Natsu nervous. She might suddenly stab him using that.

"No, you didn't. You just told me you hated me for being a player, jerk, womanizer and stuffs like that."

"Geez…Natsu, can't you think a hint?"

"What hint?"

Natsu and his tiny brain! She sighed in frustration. "Alright! Now I'm telling you I dislike it when you flirt. I hate it when you make out and I get jealous as hell when you bring girls inside your room. Natsu, you are the only guy whom I let inside my room. Can't I be the only girl to get in your room too?" Her voice failed her in her last sentence. It came out like a whisper, a tiny thread of sound; nevertheless Natsu still heard those with his sensitive ears.

"Luce, I'm a guy and you're a girl. We have differences. Guys have needs."

"Ohh shut up Natsu before I stitch your stupid lips together." She can't take it anymore. Why are boys so stupid and maniac? Why can't they settle for one girl and just love her with all their hearts? Lucy stood up, headed to the kitchen sink and washed her plate. She hated guys like that but she was certain she could never hate her rose-haired best friend for long. He was just so essential to her that the idea of hating him forever made her heart ache.

Lucy leapt a bit when she felt arms wrapped around her waist. Natsu was hugging her from behind and his face in the crook of her neck. Her face turned beet red in a jiffy and she froze on her spot. Why was her heart beating so fast? And here she thought that she already got used to Natsu's flirting techniques.

"I did promise, didn't I?" he asked softly, oblivious of how his warm breath gave Lucy weird sensations. "No making out and no flirting for a month. I will keep that promise."

"A-A year."

"A month and half."

"Six months."

"Two months."

"Make that three."

"Settled." Natsu pecked her neck then walked out of the kitchen. "Wash my plate too, pretty." Then she heard the bathroom's door closed.

She placed a hand on her chest. Her heartbeat was frantic. "That pervert! He knows exactly where to touch me."

**~X~**

Lucy laid down on the bed after changing the bedding, pillows and blanket. She would never use them when those things smelled of the other girl's perfume. She was just beginning to fall to sleep's embrace when Natsu stepped out of the bathroom, naked. Lucy's eyeballs almost fall from her eye socket. "NATSU, YOU PERVERT!" she shouted while throwing him pillows and blanket.

End of chapter three

_R&R_


	4. Lemons and more Lemons

Fourth Chapter: Lemons and more Lemons

A/N: I'd like to thank **Icetail1r** for beta reading my story. THANKS MUCH! And here's your fourth chappy everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

Natsu had bandages all over his body while he walked side by side to Lucy. Lucy was like a demon queen last night. Until now, he just couldn't believe Lucy knew all those professional wrestling maneuvers; she'd used them all against him, leg drop, backbreaker throw, brainbuster, facebuster, powerbomb, body press and take note, she all applied those to him while he was naked. "I should really visit the hospital sometime soon. I think my life span got even shorter because of all the beatings I got last night. Thanks to you, by the way."

"You know, you're always welcome, Natsu. Feel free to ask for a second round any time."

"Next time we do that, I'm not gonna be the only one who's naked." Natsu flashed his cheeky grin, which directly faded when Lucy gave him a nice kick on the face that knocked him out.

"Say that again and you're dead."

"He is already dead," Gray cut in and walked close to them. "Yo!"

"Morning Gray," she greeted with a smile.

Gray gave her a nod and looked at the unconscious Natsu on the ground. "Geez, he looks crap."

"That hot headed freak always looks crap," Gajeel stated and walked passed them.

"Gajeel, where's Levy?"

"In my room, sleeping," he answered nonchalantly. "She doesn't have class this morning." Then he went inside their building.

"I can't believe Levy likes that scary guy."

"Love is fucking complicated, Lucy. We better head to our room now or we'll be late."

"Yeah, you're right."

Gray swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders and both started pacing away from the unconscious Natsu who was now conscious.

A huge rock flew and landed on Gray's head. The poor guy shrieked in pain.

"Take your filthy arm off my Lucy," Natsu commanded, struggling to stand up.

"You jerk! I'm gonna kill you." Gray cursed before tackling Natsu to the ground.

And so another fight began.

**~X~**

The two ended up thrown into the guidance counselor's office, the place no one would ever think of going to since there dwelt the scarlet haired demonness. Both guys were shaking and perspiring nonstop in fear while Erza Scarlet, guidance counselor and adviser of the fighting Fit Fencing Club was glaring at them. If looks could kill the both of them would drop dead the moment they stepped in the office.

"Since you two liked fighting so much," Erza stood up with her fencing weapons. She held a sabre on her right hand and an épee on her left while the foil was held horizontally in her mouth. "En guard."

And the two ended up in the clinic.

**~X~**

Porlyusica, their head nurse and Wendy, her student assistant were attending to the bloody patients. Both were shrieking and crying in pain.

"Porlyusica-san, are they going to be alright?" Wendy asked while looking worriedly at the two, especially Natsu who was more like a big brother to her. Dragneels are close family friends to the Marvells. Natsu was the reason why she enrolled in Fairy Tail University.

"Unbelievably, they're recovering quickly. They'll get out of here soon." Porlyusica said as she wrapped the bandage around Natsu's right arm.

"Natsu…" Lucy rushed to where Natsu was lying with her panic-stricken face. "Natsu, are you alright?" she asked with a worried tone. Her poor Natsu tried to suppress a smile but he hissed in pain instead.

"Don't worry too much, Lucy-nee. Porlyusica-san said he is recovering quickly." Wendy said giving her a reassuring smile, which made her heart calm down a bit.

"How about Gray?" She saw Natsu pouted but she ignored him and stepped closer to the other patient. Natsu was about to protest and grabbed Lucy's arm but moving a single muscle was so damn painful and so he just bestowed both of them a dirty look.

Lucy just anime sweat dropped at how Natsu stared at them. "Gray, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," he answered. Gray looked a little bit better than Natsu. Well that was to be expected since Natsu had suffered from Lucy's beatings as well last night.

"This is all that flamehead's fault." Gray glared at Natsu and the pink-haired guy glared back. Before they all knew it, both idiots were now having a glaring contest. Gray could swear he saw Natsu's eyeballs burned in anger. Ohh well, he knew a better way to piss the guy off even more. He smirked evilly, turned to Lucy and yanked her near him till Lucy's lips touched his cheek. Lucy was shocked at what he did but Natsu's shock was tenfold.

"Y-you…I'll k-kill y-you…" Natsu struggled to stand up but the moment he stood on his feet, he fell flat on the floor. "Dammit!"

Gray burst out laughing.

**~X~**

Lucy stared at the sleeping Natsu. He was discharged at 5:00 PM and she volunteered to accompany and take care of him in his dorm. After all, she was one of the reasons why he was in this state. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and another covered the bruise on his right cheek. She couldn't help but admit that even though he was covered with bandages, he still looked superbly handsome. She played with his hair gently then traced the bridge of his nose with a finger to his kissable lips. She couldn't help but felt envious to those girls, who've tasted Natsu's pinkish lips and she wondered, just how many girls had Natsu kissed? Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, Natsu suddenly opened his mouth and sucked her finger. Her face automatically turned as red as a beetroot.

"Natsu, you pervert…" A thud echoed the room when Lucy slapped him hard on the cheek. Lucy then regretted what she did. She just inflicted another pain to her best friend but much to her bewilderment, Natsu chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you're blushing like that."

"Ohh puh…lease Natsu, zip your mouth." She tilted her head sideward, trying to hide her flushing face.

"Luce, I want lemon."

"You want what?"

"Make me lemon juice, pretty please," he begged and whenever Natsu did that, Lucy will surely do as he pleased.

"Fine. Wait for me here."

"Thanks, hun." He winked at her and she blushed even more, which made Natsu chuckled.

**~X~**

Lucy searched for the lemons in the fridge. She smiled when she found it. Natsu really liked lemons since he stuffed plenty of bags of lemons. She grabbed the pitcher and placed water into it.

"Luce…"

She gazed to where that voice came from and saw Natsu leaning on the wall without a shirt on. He also had bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"What?"

"Hand me some."

Instead of handing him lemon, she tossed it and Natsu caught if flawlessly with one hand.

"Thanks, sexy." He winked at her again and red coated her cheek instantly.

Why was she acting like this again? She'd already passed this stage. She was already used to Natsu's cute antics and flirting. It felt like she was going back the time when her feeling for Natsu was more than friends.

She gasped. It can't be. She can't be in love with him again. No freakin' way… Unconsciously, Lucy was now hitting herself with the lemons. "Stupid, stupid Lucy!"

"Hey, what's up with you now?"

She turned to him as tears started to trickled down her cheeks. "Natsu, I'm in love with you again." Then she wept like her doctor told her she's going to die tomorrow.

"And what's the problem with that?"

"I can't be in love with you… You're a maniac and a playboy. You are the worst living creature that ever walks on the face of the planet… I hate you…" Lucy took a handful of lemons and sent them flying towards the man she was madly in love with. She grabbed another handful and lemons after lemons hit Natsu.

"Hey…stop it…" Natsu tried to dodge but it was futile. Lucy was good at hitting his target. "Stop it, will you? Ouch! Dammit! So what if you're in love with me? Isn't that great? Coz I'm in love with you too!"

Lucy was stunned and was frozen on her spot.

Natsu smiled. "I love you too."

She clenched her hands into fists. "D-do-don't you dare use that stupid wiles on me, you jerk…"

Lemons and more lemons came upon Natsu.

End of the fourth chapter…

Fifth Chapter: "Kisses" ;)

Review…


End file.
